Giant-Size Avengers Vol 1 4
(Story) (Series) | NextIssue = (Story) (Series) | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor1_1 = Len Wein | Quotation = Love is for souls, not bodies. | Speaker = Scarlet Witch | StoryTitle1 = ... Let All Men Bring Together | Synopsis1 = Continued from ... Following his adventures through time to learn his origins, Vision finds himself transported to the Dark Dimension where the Scarlet Witch is the prisoner of Dormammu and Umar. There the Vision battles against Dormammu's minions of demons to save the Scarlet Witch. Meanwhile on Earth, Libra and the spectral form posing as Swordsman (really the energy form of the Cotati living on Earth) reveal that Mantis' recent adventures were all orchestrated in order to see if she was fit for the role of Celestial Madonna and if she wasn't, then Moondragon would take her place. Back in the Dark Dimension, Vision manages to free the Scarlet Witch and the two defeat Dormammu and Umar before being transported back to Avengers Mansion. There the Vision confesses his true feelings for the Scarlet Witch and asks her to marry him, a proposal which she accepts. They meet up with the other Avengers in Viet Nam where Immortus has also arrived to play his part in this drama and marry off both Mantis to her Cotati mate and Vision and the Scarlet Witch. However the ceremony is crashed by the arrival of Kang who has come in one last ditch effort to claim the Celestial Madonna for himself. Using temporal duplicates of himself, Kang clashes with the Avengers, and appears to make off with Mantis, however it is later revealed that Mantis was with the Avengers the whole time, and the being whom Kang thought he had capture was really one of Immortus' minions: The Space Phantom. With Kang thwarted, Immortus marries off both couples and Mantis and the Cotati being change in to energy forms and leave Earth to be among the stars and find their destiny together. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * Dormammu's creatures * Other Characters: * * * * * , Mantis' mother * * ** ** ** * Locations: * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 38 | ReprintOfStory2 = 1 | ReprintOf3 = Amazing Adventures Vol 2 1 | ReprintOfStory3 = 2 | Notes = * This issue announces that will be a Tony Isabella and Don Heck story. This is incorrect. will be a reprint of . The Isabella/Heck story will be published in and . * In reprinting "Betrayed by the Ants" from , Page 8 panels 2,3 page 9 panel 1, page 10, panels 1-3 of original story are omitted to bring the page count down to nine. * In reprinting, "Then Came the Black Widow" from , page 2, panels 2-4, and page 3, panels 1,2 of original story are omitted to bring the page count down to nine. * Includes letters from artist Bill Blyberg and Eclipse Comics founder Dean Mullaney. * Titanium Man last appeared in and will appear next in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}